finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander - The Burden of the Son
Alexander - The Burden of the Son, known by players as A8 or M4, is the final turn of the raid Alexander: Midas in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Story Objectives # Defeat Onslaughter: 0/1 Progression The Burden of the Son consists of a boss gauntlet in a single room. First the party faces Onslaughter, a robot which attacks the tank with Perpetual Ray, inflicting Vulnerability stacks and dealing heavy damage. It also fires a line AoE, Mega Beam, at a random party member, as well as casting Discoid — but unlike The Manipulator's Discoid, if these orbs hit their target, they instantly kill him, and so they must be intercepted by party members. After some time, Onslaughter casts Execution, spawning four Steam Regulators. These must be destroyed or the party will be inflicted with Vulnerability Up and Damage Down stacks for each add remaining when the cast completes. When Onslaughter is defeated, it flies away and drops two of the bosses from the Cuff of the Son: Brawler and Vortexer. Each tank should pick up one boss| mechanics are similar to how they were two turns ago, except that Vortexer does not use Compressed Water or Ultra Flash. After Vortexer and Brawler are defeated, the High and Low Arithmeticks floor pattern from Machinery Bay 69 forms and Blaster and Swindler spawn. Swindler still uses Bio-Arithmeticks and Enumeration, while Blaster continuously spawns clones, just as they did when they were last fought. Once all five robots are destroyed, they reform and fuse together to form Brute Justice. Brute Justice retains the ability to use Mega Beam, but drops Onslaughter's other attacks for a host of other mechanics: * Long Needle and Apocalyptic Ray - Area-of-effect missiles fire and must be dodged, then the party must stack to split the damage of this arrow-like marker (recycled from King Thordan's Minstrel's Ballad encounter). After Long Needle explodes, Apocalyptic Ray casts, inflicting Vulnerability stacks and dealing heavy damage on anyone who does not run behind the boss. * Double Rocket Punch - Brute Justice fires a tank buster which can be soaked by both tanks or the party. * Super Jump - Brute Justice jumps on a random party member, doing splash damage which should be mitigated by splitting, anyone other than the initial target that gets hit will also be knocked back and stunned. * J Kick - The boss deals proximity damage, then repeats several mechanics from the Cuff of the Son. * Flarethrower - Brute Justice fires an area-of-effect attack near the tank. * Short Needle - The entire party takes unavoidable damage. Eventually, an Alarum announces that auto-clean will occur in 10 seconds, killing any surviving party members. This functions as the hard enrage of Normal difficulty. On Savage difficulty, the encounter does not end when Brute Justice is defeated: the boss simply restores itself to full health, grows wings, and begins using a new set of mechanics. After a certain amount of time passes, the boss will engulf the room in fire and begin spinning rapidly, dealing increasingly heavier damage to the party with each tick. This mechanic is a burn phase and the soft enrage of Savage difficulty, similar to ADS' Object199. Enemies Normal * Onslaughter (boss) ** Steam Regulator A ** Steam Regulator B ** Blaster ** Brawler ** Swindler ** Vortexer ** Brute Justice Savage * Onslaughter (boss) ** Steam Regulator A ** Steam Regulator B ** Blaster ** Brawler ** Swindler ** Vortexer ** Brute Justice Loot Normal The following items also have a small probability of dropping: Savage The following items have a small chance of dropping: Chests contain three of the following items: Achievements Players can obtain the following Achievements from completing the Burden of the Son: Musical themes Similar to the Burden of the Father, the ambient music in the Burden of the Son is Metal without vocals, which begin when the boss is pulled. The music that plays when fighting Brute Justice is "Metal - Brute Justice Mode", which is a remix of "Locus" (the generic Alexander boss theme), and Metal, done in the swing-jazz style of a late-70s or early-80s Super Robot theme song. Lyrics :Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! :Wheels humsing uplander doom! :Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! :Ah, nearsoon farblown crimson doom! :Stop busydeals of the wicked, :Defuse, pop! Debone, slop! Deflate... :(Children cheer) :Twenty-two sectors tested :Fragments in one direction :Celestial noise detected :Delirium unsuspected :Static tuned in to reason (We're falling back right in with the system) :Time in the aether deepens (Who'll see you falling back to the end) :Transmissions blink uncompleted (We're falling back right in with the system) :Seven two three two three...<|send>| (Who'll see you falling back to the end) :Yes, falling back right in with the system :Who'll see you falling back to the end :When falling back is better than simply :Falling back into pieces again Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV